


Harder and Harder

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: F/M, Over the Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiji and Mikoko do the dirty deed, as told by the series' narrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder and Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "A fic about Kaiji taking Mikoko’s virginity."

Sakazaki’s house!  
  
Sakazaki and his wife our out to dinner, leaving Kaiji alone with Sakazaki’s daughter, Mikoko!  
  
 _"Ahhh, the whole house to ourselves! Isn’t this just romantic, Kaiji-kun!"_  
  
 _"Uhhh Mikoko…how about we play a game of hide and seek?"_  
  
 _"Wow, I never knew Kaiji-kun was such a child at heart! Okay! If I win, Kaiji-kun will have to do what I want to do!"_  
  
Kaiji tries to hide from Mikoko! In the closet! In the bathroom! On top of the roof! But to no avail! Mikoko is able to win every match!  
  
 _"Alright, Kaiji-kun! I want you…to take my virginity!"_  
  
 _"EHHHH?!"_  
  
Kaiji, who is a virgin, is unsure of how to put on a condom! He pulls it over his penis—AND IT BREAKS!  
  
 _"Ah, AHHH! I…I’m so sorry Mikoko!"_  
  
 _"That’s fine Kaiji-kun, Mikoko has more than enough!"_  
  
After several tries, Kaiji successfully gets the condom on!  
  
 _"A-alright! Now…to get through this…"_  
  
Kaiji penetrates Mikoko!  
  
 _"Iyah! Kaiji-kun!"_  
  
Kaiji thrusts! And he thrusts! ALL WHILE HIS EYES ARE CLOSED!  
  
 _"Gnnk! Maybe if I imagine her as someone else…damn it, it’s no good! No matter what I do, I still feel like I’m fucking Pops in drag!"_  
  
But! Kaiji persists! He continues to thrust into Mikoko with all his might!  
  
 _"AHHH! KAIJI-KUN!"_  
  
MIKOKO COMES! Her love fluids splatter all over Kaiji’s penis! But then!  
  
 _"Mikoko! Kaiji-kun! We’re home!"_  
  
 _ざわ・・・ざわ・・・  
_

 


End file.
